


Instant Messages - Josh's Need

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna, still spending time apart, resort to a little romance through Instant Messages.





	1. IM - Josh's Need

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**Josh's Need**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna, still spending time apart, resort to a little romance through Instant Messages.  
**Author's Note:** It's been a long time sine I've touched the reg IM series so I'll remind you that in it JD have 'been' together a couple times but schedules and timing makes those times few and far between and they are forced to resort to IM for all sorts of things. 

**Josh4303:** I need you. 

**DMWH1931:** Sure. 

**DMWH1931:** What do you need, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** No, I mean I NEED you. 

**DMWH1931:** Ah, I see. 

**DMWH1931:** That 'need.' 

**Josh4303:** Yeah! 

**Josh4303:** Where are you again? 

**DMWH1931:** Where am I? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** Where? 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**DMWH1931:** I'm in Texas with Mrs. Santos.And you're in Michigan, in case that detail slipped your mind too <g>

**Josh4303:** Right... Michigan. 

**DMWH1931:** You know automotive industry...organized labor... blue state? 

**Josh4303:** Big Lakes 

**DMWH1931:** Great Lakes! 

**DMWH1931:** JOSH! 

**Josh4303:** I know about Michigan. 

**Josh4303:** It's more Michigan's distance from where you are that I'm having issue with. 

**Josh4303:** I'm here and you are WAY over there in Texas. 

**DMWH1931:** So your need for me is such that you've become unclear as to what state either of us is in at any given moment? 

**Josh4303:** Sort of. 

**Josh4303:** Need can fog the brain. 

**DMWH1931:** I see  <g>

**DMWH1931:** Well you'd better get unfogged in a big hurry because the Congressman needs you, at the very least, to know where you're at.  <g>

**Josh4303:** Like he's going to notice. 

**Josh4303:** By the looks of things he's more fogged and needy than I am at this point. 

**DMWH1931:** Really? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** What idiot had the bright idea to send our women halfway across the country for 10 days? 

**DMWH1931:** It was your idea, Josh.  <g>

**DMWH1931:** That makes you the idiot. 

**Josh4303:** No question in that case. I am an idiot. 

**Josh4303:** But I can be a clever and resourceful idiot at times... 

**Josh4303:** Let me think. 

**Josh4303:** There must be something we can do about this. 

**DMWH1931:** Like what? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe we can sneak off, fly down there, and see you two? 

**DMWH1931:** You're kidding? 

**Josh4303:** Not really. 

**Josh4303:** Should I be? 

**DMWH1931:** YES! 

**DMWH1931:** You should. 

**DMWH1931:** I can see it now. 

**DMWH1931:** Democratic Presidential hopeful Matthew Santos and campaign manager Joshua Lyman made an unscheduled late night campaign stop in heart of Texas for the sole purpose of tracking down their women and getting laid. 

**DMWH1931:** Nice. LOL 

**Josh4303:** Hmmm? 

**Josh4303:** That may not play too well? 

**DMWH1931:** You think? 

**Josh4303:** BTW don't say 'get laid'. 

**DMWH1931:** Not lady like enough for you? 

**Josh4303:** It's not that. 

**Josh4303:** Actually, it's pretty HOT. 

**Josh4303:** The mere thought of that phrase on your lips only thickens the fog of desire clouding my brain at the moment. 

**DMWH1931:** Sorry :o) 

**DMWH1931:** Not to be indelicate, Josh, but has the thought of clearing 'the fog' on your own occurred to you. 

**Josh4303:** On my own? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** You're not going to try and tellme that you don't do that, are you? 

**Josh4303:** Please! 

**Josh4303:** I wouldn't bother trying. 

**Josh4303:** Forgetting my youth, and what a youth it was in that respect, how long have you known me? 

**DMWH1931:** About ten years. 

**Josh4303:** Right. 

**Josh4303:** And how many women have been in my life during those ten years? 

**Josh4303:** You can be honest. 

**Josh4303:** Need trumps ego! 

**DMWH1931:** Okay. 

**DMWH1931:** Not all that many. 

**Josh4303:** Right. 

**Josh4303:** And in those years, often lacking female companionship, how much stress, tension, and frustration have you seen me go through? 

**DMWH1931:** Quite a lot  <g>

**Josh4303:** Right! 

**Josh4303:** So, there you have it. 

**DMWH1931:** Have it? 

**Josh4303:** You need me to spell it out. 

**DMWH1931:** By all means...  <g>

**Josh4303:** Fine! (I think you're enjoying this a lil too much BTW) 

**Josh4303:** L (lack of woman) + S (stress, tension... ) = M 

**DMWH1931:** M being?. 

**Josh4303:** M being, YES! I am capable at doing this on my own, Donna. 

**Josh4303:** Experienced even! 

**Josh4303:** I just don't want to. 

**DMWH1931:** Do you always get what you want? 

**Josh4303:** Hardly ever but in this case I think I'mmore than due and should get my way. 

**DMWH1931:** And your way is? 

**Josh4303:** Well, now that I CAN actually involve you physically in my sex life, I want to do so atevery opportunity. 

**DMWH1931:** Physically? 

**DMWH1931:** Was I involved otherwise? 

**Josh4303:** Oh yeah! 

**Josh4303:** That's a different, slightly more complex, equation when I'd add in the D (thinking of Donna)factor to achieve the desired O. 

**DMWH1931:** You've thought of me while you...? 

**Josh4303:** All the time! 

**DMWH1931:** Recently? 

**Josh4303:** Recently, and for many, MANY years. 

**DMWH1931:** Really? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah  <g>

**DMWH1931:** That's so sweet. 

**Josh4303:** Sweet?! 

**Josh4303:** Anything but! 

**Josh4303:** It hardly ever is sweet and usually just about as far from it as you can get. 

**Josh4303:** Women don't understand male sex fantasies! 

**DMWH1931:** You think? 

**Josh4303:** I know you don't. 

**Josh4303:** You don't have the same needs we do so why would you? 

**DMWH1931:** You think we don't have needs? 

**DMWH1931:** Think we don't go it alone? 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**DMWH1931:** Speak up! 

**Josh4303:** I think some do. 

**Josh4303:** Occasionally. 

**DMWH1931:** Do you know anything at all about women Josh? 

**Josh4303:** I like to think I do, why? 

**DMWH1931:** You'd be thinking wrong then. 

**Josh4303:** Why is that? 

**DMWH1931:** Because your some and occasionally is a lot more like many and pretty darn often. 

**Josh4303:** Really? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** So are you one of the many? 

**DMWH1931:** I am. 

**Josh4303:** Really! 

**DMWH1931:** And often too :o) 

**DMWH1931:** I have my own little equation you know. 

**Josh4303:** You do? 

**DMWH1931:** Similar but a bit more direct...W (wanting Josh) + T (thinking of Josh) = M 

**DMWH1931:** The twist being that for me there are all these other factors like the smell of your cologne, a tuxedo, standing a little too close, your biceps,and those damn irresistible dimples, that add up to plenty of more O's to be had. 

**Josh4303:** Multiple O's courtesy of me? 

**DMWH1931:** You bet! 

**Josh4303:** WOW! 

**DMWH1931:** Any better? 

**Josh4303:** I'm thoroughly enjoying this conversation. 

**DMWH1931:** I'll bet. 

**DMWH1931:** Does it help? 

**Josh4303:** Ego, yes! 

**Josh4303:** Fog of need, NO! :o( 

**DMWH1931:** Hmmm, maybe there's something else I can do to help? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe there is.  <g>

**DMWH1931:** Do you have something in mind? 

**Josh4303:** I don't know. 

**Josh4303:** Could you be persuaded to talk dirty to me? 

**DMWH1931:** Who says I'd need persuading. 

**Josh4303:** Willing? 

**DMWH1931:** Eager even. 

**Josh4303:** Don't move!! 

**Josh4303:** Let me grab my cell. 

**DMWH1931:** No phone. 

**DMWH1931:** Thin walls in this hotel. 

**DMWH1931:** I don't want anyone overhearing what I have to say. 

**DMWH1931:** Here. 

**Josh4303:** Here? 

**DMWH1931:** Do you have a problem with that? 

**Josh4303:** NO! 

**Josh4303:** No problem at all. 

**DMWH1931:** Good.  <g>

**Josh4303:** So, how do we do this? 

**DMWH1931:** I imagine you have the mechanics down already. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah  <g>

**DMWH1931:** Good, in that case I do have a little fantasy from the day I quit I'd be willing to share unless you've got something else? 

**Josh4303:** I got nothing. 

**Josh4303:** You go right ahead. 

**Josh4303:** Wait! 

**Josh4303:** Did you just say from the day you quit? 

**DMWH1931:** I did. 

**Josh4303:** You have a sex fantasy about the day you quit? 

**DMWH1931:** I do. 

**Josh4303:** I thought you were really, REALLY, pissedat me that day? 

**DMWH1931:** I was. 

**Josh4303:** Okay??? 

**DMWH1931:** Do you have a problem with angry sex, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** NO! 

**Josh4303:** No problem AT ALL!!! 

**Josh4303:** By all means share away... 

**DMWH1931:** I will. 

**Josh4303:** How exactly do we get this started? 

**DMWH1931:** Take your clothes off, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** What? 

**DMWH1931:** Wait. 

**DMWH1931:** On second thought don't take it all off just yet. 

**DMWH1931:** I want you down to boxers and necktie only. 

**Josh4303:** You want the tie on? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, untied and hung loose around your neck. 

**Josh4303:** You gonna tie me up with the tie, Donna? 

**DMWH1931:** I was thinking more of a gag to shut you up if you started talking too much but we can do it your way if you like. 

**DMWH1931:** Are you doing what I asked, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** I am. 

**Josh4303:** I'm curious though, why do you care what I'm wearing. 

**DMWH1931:** I need a strong visual to achieve the desired result. 

**Josh4303:** While I appreciate the effort, I assure you I'm not going to be that difficult. 

**DMWH1931:** Not your result, mine. 

**Josh4303:** Yours? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**Josh4303:** WHOA! 

**Josh4303:** Wait just a minute! 

**Josh4303:** Are you telling me you're going to do this too? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, Josh, I am. 

**DMWH1931:** Do you have a problem with that? 

**Josh4303:** NO! 

**Josh4303:** No problem whatsoever. 

**DMWH1931:** Good  <g>

**DMWH1931:** You ready? 

**Josh4303:** Oh yeah! 


	2. IM - Josh's Need 2

 

**Josh's Need**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna, still spending time apart, resort to a little romance through Instant Messages.  
**Author's Note:** It's been a long time sine I've touched the reg IM series so I'll remind you that in it JD have 'been' together a couple times but schedules and timing makes those times few and far between and they are forced to resort to IM for all sorts of things. 

* * *

**Josh4303:** So, how does this go? 

**DMWH1931:** Well, I'd quit. 

**Josh4303:** Right. 

**DMWH1931:** You're in your office at the desk. 

**DMWH1931:** Acting as if nothing had happened. 

**DMWH1931:** Because you couldn't conceive of the notion that I would actually leave you. 

**Josh4303:** Which you did! 

**DMWH1931:** Shhhh! 

**DMWH1931:** That's not the point here, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** Remember? 

**Josh4303:** Right. 

**Josh4303:** Keep going. 

**DMWH1931:** So, I walk into the office carrying a large stack of files. 

**Josh4303:** What files? 

**DMWH1931:** I don't know - just files. 

**DMWH1931:** Stuff you'll probably need when you're hopelessly lost without me. 

**DMWH1931:** Either way it's a plot device and it doesn't matter what the files are, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** Try and follow along here, okay 

**Josh4303:** Right, meaningless files! 

**DMWH1931:** I set the stack on the corner of your desk. 

**DMWH1931:** It's a mess, as usual, and they slide off, landing all over the floor at your feet. 

**DMWH1931:** I get down on my hands and knees and start to pick them up. 

**DMWH1931:** You don't move a muscle to help. 

**Josh4303:** Inconsiderate of me! 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** But you do swivel your chair around to watch. 

**DMWH1931:** You have that look in your eye. 

**Josh4303:** Which look? 

**DMWH1931:** The one I was sick to death of waiting for you to act on!! 

**Josh4303:** Oh, that look. 

**DMWH1931:** I consider my options. 

**DMWH1931:** And decide to act on it for you. 

**Josh4303:** Always so helpful. 

**DMWH1931:** So, in the process of getting the files back to your desk, I lose my balance a little and sort of fall into your lap. 

**Josh4303:** You do, do you? 

**DMWH1931:** I manage to catch myself at the last moment. 

**DMWH1931:** In doing so I find my right hand has ended up someplace that it really shouldn't be. 

**Josh4303:** Really? 

**Josh4303:** Am I complaining? 

**DMWH1931:** More like startled. 

**DMWH1931:** You slam your knees together and squeak my name in this high pitched girlie tone of voice. 

**Josh4303:** I never squeak! 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, you do! 

**DMWH1931:** And even if you don't, getting you to say my name all sorts of different ways is a key part of this fantasy, so live with it :) 

**Josh4303:** Fine, I squeak. 

**Josh4303:** If I do perhaps it's because you planted your hand, where it doesn't belong, a little too firmly. 

**Josh4303:** That's a sensitive area. 

**DMWH1931:** I know 

**DMWH1931:** Gets even more sensitive when you find you have woman on her knees in front of you with her head and hands in your lap? 

**Josh4303:** Much more! 

**DMWH1931:** The fall is for show, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** A means to get where I need to be. 

**DMWH1931:** I'd never hurt you. 

**DMWH1931:** Unless you wanted me to. 

**DMWH1931:** So, where was I? 

**Josh4303:** Huh? 

**DMWH1931:** That's right I was in your lap 

**Josh4303:** Yeah! 

**DMWH1931:** Seeing there's no sense turning back, I put my hands between your knees and slide my palms up the insides of your thighs until I part your legs enough to crawl forward to the place I really want to be. 

**Josh4303:** Is this going where I think it's going? 

**DMWH1931:** You tell me? 

**Josh4303:** Keep going and I'll let you know. 

**DMWH1931:** Now that I have a good position, I tug your shirt free from your pants and start to work undoing your belt. 

**Josh4303:** Sounds like a good position. 

**DMWH1931:** Before I can finish, you grab both my hand firmly in your own stopping my progress and say. "No, Donna" 

**Josh4303:** Another tone of voice for your fantasy? 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah :) 

**Josh4303:** No squeak?! 

**DMWH1931:** Not this time... 

**DMWH1931:** Shaky and breathless. 

**DMWH1931:** Reeking of 'stop now' because soon I'll lose all control and there will be no turning back. 

**Josh4303:** Does it work? 

**DMWH1931:** No 

**DMWH1931:** Even hurt, angry, and frustrated I want this too much to let this one last chance slip away. 

**Josh4303:** Determined? 

**DMWH1931:** Very! 

**Josh4303:** I can respect that. 

**DMWH1931:** I lean in, my body pressing against yours, head resting against your chest and whisper a plea. "Please, Josh " 

**DMWH1931:** You release my hands. 

**DMWH1931:** While mine make quick work of the belt and pants your hands move upward, tangling in my hair, drawing my lips up to meet your own. 

**DMWH1931:** I lose myself in the taste of your kisses for a moment but quickly the pain and anger that brought me there flood back in and I pull away. " NO! " 

**DMWH1931:** You look into my eyes... 

**DMWH1931:** Pain and confusion in your voice. "Donna?" 

**Josh4303:** You won't let me kiss you? 

**DMWH1931:** No. 

**DMWH1931:** It's my fantasy and even if I'm willing to give into years of temptation, I'm not willing to give my heart to you on the way out the door, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** No kissing! 

**Josh4303:** Your fantasy? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, mine!! 

**DMWH1931:** You'll just have to play by my rules. 

**Josh4303:** I don't think so 

**Josh4303:** You invited me into this fantasy of yours and now that I'm here I'm changing the rules. 

**Josh4303:** You do try and pull away, but I won't allow it. 

**Josh4303:** Angry now, in my own right, I reach out, one hand under your chin, the other at the base of you neck, and draw your lips back to mine. 

**Josh4303:** You resist and struggle but I hold you there kissing you relentlessly stopping only briefly to whisper your name against your lips. "Donna " 

**Josh4303:** Another voice for you 

**Josh4303:** This one all about need and desire! 

**DMWH1931:** I give in? 

**Josh4303:** Damn right you do! 

**DMWH1931:** Hmmmm? 

**DMWH1931:** Looks like I do. 

**DMWH1931:** Guess I'm not as angry as I was when this got started. 

**Josh4303:** Glad to hear it. 

**DMWH1931:** I let you go on kissing me while I busy myself with removing all the constrictive layers of clothing standing in my way. 

**Josh4303:** Excellent choice. 

**DMWH1931:** With only a handful of shirt buttons open, I lose patience with the painfully slow progress and push the offensive material up and out of the way to finally get my hands on the skin beneath. 

**DMWH1931:** I can't stand another minute without touching you. 

**DMWH1931:** Feel the warmth of your skin against the palms of my hands. 

**Josh4303:** You have my full support in the endeavor 

**DMWH1931:** Thanks :) 

**DMWH1931:** I run my hands over your chest... 

**DMWH1931:** Along your sides and across your stomach till both hands come to rest on your hips. 

**Josh4303:** Hips? 

**DMWH1931:** Oh yes! 

**Josh4303:** Why there? 

**Josh4303:** I'm curious. 

**DMWH1931:** Because in all these years and all the fantasies of you that filled them, the one thing that always remains the same is my imagining... 

**Josh4303:** Imagining what! 

**DMWH1931:** Slow down, I'm getting there 

**DMWH1931:** It's imagining the weight of your body on top of mine, Josh ... the feel of your bare skin against my own skin... 

**DMWH1931:** And the pressure of your hips against my body as you slide yourself into me for the first time. 

**DMWH1931:** Does that explain the 'hip" thing to your satisfaction? 

**Josh4303:** Wow! 

**Josh4303:** Yeah 

**Josh4303:** Outstanding explanation! 

**Josh4303:** Keep your hands there as long as you like. 

**DMWH1931:** Only just so long because there are other places my hands need to play with. 

**Josh4303:** Or, in that case, feel free to move on... 

**DMWH1931:** Thank you :) 

**DMWH1931:** Again, too eager to waste the time needed to rid you of another article of clothing, I push the open waistband of your pants aside just enough to slip my hand inside your boxers to touch you. 

**DMWH1931:** You, agreeable to the development... 

**Josh4303:** That would be an understatement! 

**DMWH1931:** ...shift forward in your seat allowing better access. 

**DMWH1931:** With that I'm free to move my hand deeper, curling my fingers around you, and feel the depth of your need hard against the palm of my hand. 

**DMWH1931:** I begin moving my hand. 

**DMWH1931:** Slowly at first. 

**DMWH1931:** But soon find a steady rhythm mirrored by the sounds of your labored breaths. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**DMWH1931:** You still there? 

**Josh4303:** Yeh 

**DMWH1931:** Yeh? 

**DMWH1931:** Having a little trouble typing? 

**DMWH1931:** Hmmmm? 

**Josh4303:** y 

**DMWH1931:** Don't bother trying 

**DMWH1931:** Just pay attention to what I have type. 

**Josh4303:** k 

**DMWH1931:** Touching you isn't enough, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** Never will be :) 

**DMWH1931:** Reluctantly, I pry my lips from yours and allow them to start to move downward. 

**DMWH1931:** Tiny kisses all over your chest. 

**DMWH1931:** The salty taste of your skin lingering on the tip of my tongue driving me lower and lower with each kiss. 

**DMWH1931:** I can't get enough and I know I won't last a moment longer.... 

**DMWH1931:** Hoping that you can't wait either, I bring my lips to meet my hand and begin to tease you with the tip of my tongue. 

**DMWH1931:** I know all you must really want to do is to grab hold of me and thrust yourself into my waiting mouth... 

**DMWH1931:** But always a gentlemen and oddly selfless in my fantasies you offer a: "You don't have to, Donna." 

**DMWH1931:** I shake my head in silent refusal teasing only a moment longer before taking you into my mouth. 

**DMWH1931:** You moan something... 

**DMWH1931:** My name maybe...? 

**DMWH1931:** Could be the preamble to the Bill of Rights for all I know. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm too focused on the taste and feel of you to hear a thing. 

**DMWH1931:** Your hand moves up, fingers tangled in my hair, gently urging me down. 

**DMWH1931:** You're cautious and hesitant. 

**DMWH1931:** I can tell you don't want to force me. 

**DMWH1931:** But you're not, Josh 

**DMWH1931:** I'm eager to take all of you that I can. 

**DMWH1931:** Eager to swirl my tongue around the length of you. 

**DMWH1931:** Gently scrap my teeth against the tender flesh ... mouth and hand working in unison faster and faster until you can't stand it anymore. 

**Josh4303:** Stop. 

**DMWH1931:** Stop? 

**Josh4303:** Enough! 

**DMWH1931:** Enough as in you don't want me to do it? 

**DMWH1931:** Or 'enough' to get the job done :) 

**Josh4303:** It was enough. 

**Josh4303:** BRB 

**Josh4303:** need uh... you know... 

**DMWH1931:** Okay. 

**Josh4303:** Back. 

**DMWH1931:** Did you enjoy it? 

**Josh4303:** It was surprising! 

**DMWH1931:** Surprising? 

**Josh4303:** Very!! 

**DMWH1931:** Maybe you don't care for that sort of thing? 

**Josh4303:** Please! 

**Josh4303:** I'm a man, Donna, of course I do. 

**Josh4303:** It's just that you'd never... 

**DMWH1931:** Done it before? 

**Josh4303:** Well, yeah. 

**DMWH1931:** Not for lack of wanting too, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** We've only had a couple opportunities so far, and sadly both times I was far too eager for the main event to indulge other desires. 

**DMWH1931:** I'll take my time and give everything it's due the next time I see you. 

**Josh4303:** In six days. 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, in six days :) 

**DMWH1931:** You actually know when you'll be back? 

**Josh4303:** I do! 

**Josh4303:** Even know what city I'm in right now. 

**Josh4303:** Nice place!! 

**Josh4303:** A staggering 72% of registered voters went Democrat in the last presidential election! 

**DMWH1931:** Sounds like your kind of town :) 

**DMWH1931:** Location? Schedule? Voter statistics? 

**DMWH1931:** I take it the fog's cleared? 

**Josh4303:** Blown out to sea. 

**DMWH1931:** Lakes! 

**DMWH1931:** They're still called Lakes where you are. LOL 

**Josh4303:** Right. :) 

**Josh4303:** Got it. 

**Josh4303:** So, on to the next point of business I guess. 

**DMWH1931:** And what's that? 

**Josh4303:** Desk! 

**DMWH1931:** Desk? 

**Josh4303:** Yes 

**Josh4303:** How about you stand up, come over here, and give my a second to deal with the zipper on that skirt of yours. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm wearing pants, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Not in my mind your not. 

**Josh4303:** There we go, got it! 

**Josh4303:** Just let it drop to the floor and hop up there on my desk. 

**DMWH1931:** Your desk is cluttered, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** There's no room :( 

**Josh4303:** Chivalry's not dead, my dear Donna. 

**Josh4303:** I can take care of that. 

**Josh4303:** How about I work the buttons of your blouse with my right hand while the left sweeps all that clutter from the desk right to the floor? 

**DMWH1931:** Multitasking? 

**Josh4303:** Anything for you. 

**Josh4303:** Plenty of room there now. 

**DMWH1931:** The desk top???? 

**Josh4303:** You bet! 

**Josh4303:** I've got a few fantasies of my own you know. 

**DMWH1931:** Tell me about them? 


End file.
